Atrapados en el ascensor
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: De todas las personas en el mundo, precisamente, tenian que quedar ellos dos encerrados,aunque quizas no sea tan malo,¿o si?


Holaa! esta vez les traigo un humilde One-shot que surgio de una conversacion con mis amigos...

(Kii-chan: como es que cada cosa te da una idea para un fic? -.-)

asi tiene que ser Kii-chan -.- ... y bueno espero les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son de mi propiedad, si no de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados en el ascensor<strong>

-_aquí tiene las planillas de inscripción señorita Tendo_

_-¡muchísimas gracias!_-respondió la peli-azul con una sonrisa al secretario de la universidad, recibiendo los papeles en sus manos

la chica salió de la dirección distraída leyendo las planillas que tendría que llenar para poder inscribirse en la universidad de Nerima, la próxima semana seria su ceremonia de graduación y entrega de diplomas, así que debía apresurarse si quería tener un lugar asegurado allí

-_¡Akane! –_grito una voz a lo lejos, sacándola de su concentración en los papeles

La chica subió la mirada, y al reconocer de quien se trataba, simplemente frunció el gesto y le dio la espalda al muchacho que se acercaba a ella

-_¡Akane! –_el oji-azul ya detrás de ella, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse, mientras tomaba boconadas de aire, tratando de recuperar la que perdió durante la que carrera que tuvo que dar hace segundos atrás –_oye… ¿se puede saber porque no me esperaste? –_reclamo Ranma, ya más recuperado

-_si te recuerdo no podía llegar tarde a recoger las planillas, además, si me ponía a esperar que tu "romántica" escena con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi terminara, jamás iba a poder inscribirme…-_respondió ella aun de espaldas y con indiferencia

-_y yo te recuerdo que nada de eso es culpa mía… ¡esas locas siempre aparecen en el momento menos indicado! –_Se defendió con recelo-_y hablas como si tu sola fueras a inscribirte ¿acaso se te olvido que yo vengo contigo?_

_-y yo te recuerdo que tampoco es mi culpa que tu no sepas controlar a tus adorables novias –_contesto sarcástica y se cruzo de brazos

-_Akane ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmadura? ¿Crees que me gusta tenerlas molestándome todo el tiempo? –_la encaro él, poniendo su rostro frente al de ella

-_¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme inmadura Baka? –_y ahora ella acerco su cara a la de el

Y ahí estaban, en medio del pasillo, mirándose con odio, cualquier pensaría que estaban en una competencia de "quien sostiene la mirada por mayor tiempo" aunque, otros pensarían otra cosa por la cercanía de sus rostros…de sus labios…

El chico de trenza fue el primero en percatarse de lo cerca que estaban, su mirada comenzó a delinear cada detalle del rostro de su prometida, su bien peinado flequillo, sus hermosos ojos avellanas que brillaban como estrellas, su fina y perfilada nariz, sus adorables mejillas sonrosadas, y por supuesto, su perfecta boca, esa que portaba las sonrisas mas maravillosas que tanto lo hipnotizaban y fueron el principal motivo que lo enamoraron, esa que cada vez que la miraba lo incitaba a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello…

La peli-azul se percato de que los ojos de su prometido no la miraban precisamente con el enojo que tenían anteriormente, esta vez estaban cargados de ternura y un poco dilatados, es más, toda la expresión del rostro de Ranma era embobada y cada vez, estaba más cerca

-_ah Ra…Ranma…-_pronunció con nerviosismo y alejándose del muchacho-_ya ol…vidalo ¿quieres? Además no es la primera vez que pasa –_y nuevamente se dio la vuelta para evitar que el chico viera el ligero sonrojo que se formo en su cara

-_¿eh? –_musito el al salir de su letargo –_si…si tienes…razón…-_murmuro mientras sobaba su nuca y miraba al suelo –_oye… ¿pediste un par de planillas para mí, no? –_pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa

-_¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –_respondió ella volteándose y levantando una ceja

-_¿no lo hiciste? –_Pregunto levantando el tono de voz –Akane ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?

_-¡hay Baka, claro que lo hice!-_contesto un poco molesta y le lanzo las hojas que había apartado para él, justo en la cara

-_aww ¡Gracias Akane! –_expreso tomando los papeles y con un tierno gesto infantil

Esto enterneció de sobremanera a Akane, pues una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Ranma era cuando se comportaba como un niño

-_por cierto… ¿Cómo te libraste de las chicas esta vez? –_le pregunto acercándose a el

- _pues…como cosa rara aparecieron de la nada Kuno, Mousse y Ryoga y digamos que saque ventaja para distraerlos –_contesto mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-_ah…_

_-pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya ¡antes de que suban hasta aquí y nos encuentren! –_comento con algo de miedo

La peli-azul abrió sus ojos como platos y levanto una ceja ¿Cómo que antes de que suban? No será que…

-_Ranma… ¿ellos están en el edificio? –_pregunto con voz de ultratumba y su creciente aura roja

El oji-azul noto la furia que desprendía su prometida, los vellos de su cuerpo se le pusieron de puntas y hasta un par de gotas de sudor frio cayeron de su frente –_etto, bueno… jejeje –_río nervioso

-_¡Baka! –_le grito ella antes de girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse directamente al elevador

-_¡akane espera! -_Llamo el chico de trenza y corrió hacia ella –_oye ¿Por qué te enojas? _

Pero ella no respondió, solo se dedico a presionar los botones del pobre aparato de trasporte con fuerza, como queriendo romperlos

-_¡contéstame! –_le grito el muchacho desesperado por ser ignorado

-_¿Qué no te das cuenta tonto? –_Lo encaro –_si ese grupo de dementes llegan a causar un escándalo como los que normalmente crean, ¡al final será culpa nuestra y perderemos la oportunidad aquí! –_termino su argumento y se dispuso a entrar en el elevador que por fin había llegado

-_Akane ¡no puedes ser tan irracional! –_Y se metió junto a su prometida –_en realidad no creo que ellos sean capaces de hacer eso, después de todo, si no me encuentran ¡no hay problema! –_comento con una mirada de ilusión

-_tu realmente no usas la cabeza ¿cierto? –_bufo ella con una mueco de incredulidad ante la ignorancia del chico

En eso las luces del ascensor comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente incluso los focos desprendían pequeñas chispas

-_¿Qué pasa? –_murmuro la pequeña Tendo algo asustada, pues lo menos que quería era que se echaran a perder los bombillos ya que le temía a la obscuridad

-_no lo…-_iba a responder el oji-azul, cuando un abrupto movimiento sacudió al aparato y a los dos chicos ahí dentro, y unos segundos después, la luz se apago y el ascensor se detuvo

-_¿Qué fue eso Ranma? –_pregunto ahora sumamente asustada, con las manos en la cabeza y arrodillada debido al movimiento

El artista marcial se acerco a la puerta para tratar de abrirla con su fuerza, pero fue inútil, pues las dos láminas de hierro solo abrirían de una forma, con electricidad

-_es inútil…-_pronuncio quedo con la mirada baja

_-¡un apagón! ¡Evacuen el edificio! ¡Salgan todos! –_se escuchaban los gritos fuera del elevador, iban acompañados por veloces pasos, la gente debía irse de allí como fuera

-_¡oigan ayúdennos, estamos atrapados! –_gritaba el oji-azul mientras golpeaba la puerta del aparato con sus puños, querían así captar la atención y ser rescatados

-_olvídalo Ranma-_lo detuvo la peli-azul al percatarse de que nadie se detenía –_es obvio que no nos van a escuchar, prefieren resguardarse ellos a brindarnos ayuda…_

_-¿resguardarse de qué? ¡Los que podríamos morir aquí somos nosotros! –_refunfuño

-_solo nos queda esperar a que regrese la luz, no hay otro modo de salir –_comento ella con desgano

-_uff -_resoplo el-_mira que quedar aquí encerrado con Akane…-_murmuro para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que fue escuchado

-_ah, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso preferirías estar con alguna de tus otras prometidas, no? -_interrogo ofendida

-_¿Qué? ¡Tonta no quise decir eso! –_respondió de igual forma

-_¡todo lo dices "sin querer queriendo"! –_soltó, parándose frente a él con las manos en su cadera

-_¡tú eres la que siempre mal interpreta todo! –_se paró de igual forma que la chica

-_¡esa es la forma en la que haces ver las cosas! –_contraataco

-_¡tu las ves como quieres verlas y no como deberías! –_se defendió

La peli-azul estaba a punto de responder, cuando un par de voces bien conocidas por ellos se escucharon fuera del lugar donde estaba encerrados

-_¡airén!_

_-¡Ran-chan!_

_-¡Ranma-sama ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_-¡Akane-san!_

_-¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa ¿Dónde estás?_

_-¡Ranma, Akane, donde quiera que estén, no se atrevan a salir!_

Los prometidos pestañearon incrédulos ¿Qué demonios hacían esos por allí? ¡Se suponía que no debía haber nadie en el edificio! Definitivamente no los paraba nadie

-_¿pero qué…-_la pequeña Tendo iba hablar, cuando la masculina mano de su prometido cubrió su boca

-_Akane, no te atrevas a decir nada, créeme que es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que la luz regrese a ser sacados por ellos –_murmuro muy quedito en el oído de la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara por el tibio aliento rosando su piel

* * *

><p>-<em>china inculta ¿estás segura que mi Ranma-sama esta aquí? –<em>pregunto Kodachi con soberbia

-_Shampoo estar completamente segura, amado Airén no estar con resto de multitud allá abajo, yo estar segura que el seguir aquí ¡decírmelo mi corazón! –_comento con ambas manos en el lado izquierdo del pecho

-_la pobre Akane-san tampoco estaba con los demás, espero que no le haya pasado nada –_dijo Ryoga con preocupación

_-Yo solo espero que ese desgraciado de Ranma Saotome no se atreva a aprovecharse de mi amada Akane Tendo –Kuno elevo su espada de Kendo_

_-oigan ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz? –_interrogo Mousse indignado

-_opinión de pato tonto no ser importante –_respondió Shampoo dándole un coscorrón

-_¡dejemos de perder tiempo y sigamos buscándolos! Seguramente ambos deben seguir aquí –_dirigió Ukyo, los demás solo asintieron y siguieron en la búsqueda por sus "prometidos"

Ranma y Akane quedaron incrédulos aunque nada sorprendidos por la insistencia de los chicos, pero no tuvieron otra alternativa que quedarse allí en silencio

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varios ¿minutos? ¿Horas? La noción del tiempo se perdía estando allí adentro, así como el poco oxigeno se hacía escaso y el ahogante vapor cubría cada rincón<p>

Sentados cada uno en las esquinas opuestas del pequeño cuadrado, la peli-azul se encontraba abrazándose a sus piernas y con el rostro enterrado entre ellas, mientras el chico de trenza miraba de reojo cada movimiento que la chica daba

-_Akane ¿estás bien? –_pregunto preocupado Ranma, al fijarse en lo pálida que se tornaba la piel de su prometida

-_Emmm… -_levanto la cabeza con torpeza-_si, lo estoy_

_-te ves muy pálida…-_comento mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a su prometida

-_no es que…digamos que soy un poco claustrofóbica y…además el no hay mucho aire –_respondió con desgano

El chico coloco su mano delicadamente en la frente de la muchacha, esta levanto su rostro un poco más, causando que sus pupilas avellanas se encontraran con los zafiros de él, perdiéndose entre ellos

Los dos estaban en silencio, mirándose fijamente, ninguno se movía ni daban señal de hacerlo, de pronto el oji-azul se dio cuenta que Akane podría golpearlo por cómo se encontraban y estaba dispuesto a separarse, cuando otro brusco movimiento se presento en el ascensor, causando que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y aterrizara justo en los labios de su prometida

Al principio ninguno se percato pues seguían asustados por la sacudida, pero la húmeda sensación que invadía sus labios los hizo reaccionar, nuevamente no se movieron, solo tenían los ojos bien abiertos y esperaban que el otro se retirara, la peli-azul estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió los labios de su prometido moverse sobre los suyos

Ranma no se resistió, había esperado toda su vida por un momento así con Akane, los dos solos, sin interrupciones, demostrándole cuanto la quería, necesitaba besarla así que lo hizo sin temer que podría suceder después, sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia y acariciaban con desesperación la espalda de la muchacha

Akane dio un respingo ante las acciones de su prometido, tenia miles de sensaciones recorriendo todo su cuerpo, esas que Ranma puede causar con tan solo una mirada, y se olvido de la razón y le correspondió al oji-azul

A medida que el beso aumentaba las caricias también lo hacían, el oji-azul recorría las caderas de la chica con sus manos, y la peli-azul acariciaba el musculoso pecho de él con vehemencia

Cuando necesitaron sus bocas para respirar, se separaron completamente sonrojados y tomando boconadas con desesperación

Ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar con la oleada de besos y caricias, pero el elevador se sacudió nuevamente, esta vez, anunciando la llegada de las luces y el funcionamiento del aparato

-_volvió la luz…-_murmuro el muchacho incrédulo

La peli-azul solo se levanto y comenzó a sacudir su camisa con desesperación, y miraba al chico que la acompañaba con mucha vergüenza

-_etto… Ranma…tu…nosotros…-_tartamudeo nerviosa buscando las palabras correctas, pero parecía no encontrarlas

A ninguno le dio tiempo de hablar pues la puerta los sorprendió abriéndose, y precisamente, por las escaleras que se ubicaban al frente, el grupo conocido por ellos venia bajando

-_¡Airén! –_Grito Shampoo al reconocer al chico-_¡Shampoo estar muy preocupada por ti! –_lo jalo fuera de ahí y lo abrazo con fuerza

-_¡suelta a Ran-chan china loca! –_Ukyo la tomo por un brazo y la aparto de El -_¡Ranma!_

_-apártense Plebeyas, ¡Ranma-sama! –_ahora era Kodachi quien lo abrazaba

-_¡Akane-san! ¿También estabas allí? –_Expreso Ryoga sorprendido-_¿estás bien?_

_-Si Ryoga ¡mejor que nunca! –_contesto ella con una hermosa sonrisa

Ante esta respuesta, el chico de trenza solo sonrió, el también se encontraba de la misma forma

-_oh mi amada Akane Tendo ¿ese desgraciado de Saotome no te hizo nada? –_pregunto Kuno abrazando a la chica

-_¡NO! –_grito ella golpeando al Kendoka

-_¡jeh! ¡Como si quisiera hacerle algo a esa fea marimacho! –_espeto Ranma con ego, causando que la triste mirada de Akane volteara a verlo

Pero antes de que ella dijera algo, el chico le brindo una mirada de complicidad, expresando que lo que acababa de decir era una mentira, la chica lo comprendió, tenía razón al no querer causar sospechas por ahora, así que le devolvió el gesto

Ninguno de los otros noto las miradas que los prometidos intercambiaban, ninguno a excepción de cierto muchacho de gafas, que a pesar de su ceguera, se dio cuenta de absolutamente todo, no solo por la complicidad, sino también por las expresiones de ambos; ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez después pensaría en algo para quedar encerrado con Shampoo

-_bueno ¡Shampoo llevar a Airén a comer rico Ramen! –_la jalo la china por un brazo

-_No, no, no Ran-chan ira a comer Okonomiyakis conmigo –_lo jalo por el otro la cocinera de ojos azules

-_¡Ranma- sama solo ira conmigo! –_dijo la rosa negra

-_¡oigan! –_grito el "juguete" de las tres chicas mientras se alejaba un poco de ellas-_créanme que suena tentador pero… ¡oigan que es eso! –_señalo un punto indefinido en el techo, todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba y en ese descuido, Ranma tomo de la mano a su prometida y la arrastro escaleras abajo con el

-_yo no vi…-_iba a decir Ryoga pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos al notar que ninguno de los dos chicos estaba allí

-_¿A dónde se llevo esa bruja a mi Ranma-sama? –_Kodachi apretó sus puños

-_ya verá ese hechicero de Saotome –_saco su espada Kuno

-_ellos… ¡se fueron por allá! –_grito Mousse mostrando apuntando a uno de los pasillos de ese piso de la institución, ocultando por donde habían huido los chicos en realidad

-_¡vamos! –_grito la de cabellos morado y se fue con el resto de los chicos por el punto indicado por el chino, este solo sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso por hacer por primera vez algo bien por los dos enamorados

Mientras tanto, el artista marcial cargaba a su prometida y la llevaba fuera de la universidad, ambos aun seguían algo nerviosos por lo sucedido

-_Ranma ¿A dónde vamos? –_pregunto la peli-azul nerviosa

-_ah algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas-_contesto este sin ningún tipo de miedo

La chica solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después esbozar una dulce sonrisa y abrazarse al pecho de su prometido

Esta vez tenían sentimientos por aclarar, y por lo sucedido hace minutos atrás, no llegarían a casa en un buen rato

**Fin**

* * *

><p>aaa, ah que quedaron con ganas de algo mas no? Ju ju ^^ bueno:<p>

**1.**no me parecio momento para que pasara "eso" entre ellos todavia

**2.**por los momentos no soy de escribir Lemmons xD asi que hice mi mayor esfuerzo...

Les pido disculpas por los errores que pueda llegar a tener, pero es que el corrector de word de mi Notebook en lugar de arreglar, agrega mas errores -.- ... enserio...

Bueno les pido dejen sus Reviews y nos leeremos en otro momento...

Peace out


End file.
